Sandstorm
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Atem & Seth get lost in the desert. After they find a cave, Atem ends up being punished.


**So this is a another one-shot I had written about two weeks ago and placed it on Toxic Hathor's 'Fragile Balance'. I decided, not everyone has an account to that beautiful site so I'm going to post it here too! If you want to check it out go to Toxic Hathor's page check it out.**

**Like always: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**_Sandstorm_**

The High Priest and Pharaoh continued on through the tretuous sandstorm that appeared out of the air. Being like a normal sandstorm, it was whirling around them and forcing Seth's cape to wrap around the two bodies. Instantly, the High Priest moved his arms to lift the annoying cloth from their faces but had a hard enough time trying to move it that he left it in front of them.

If it was refusing to cooperate than it might as well be a shield for their faces.

It seemd the Pharaoh agreed. Being the shorter of the two, it not only wrapped around him but on top of him. He moved it until it was in front of him.

"How much longer Seth?!" Atem yelled, so he could be heard above the sandstorm.

"Not much longer."

Trusting Seth, Atem followed without compliant. When it finally seemed they were lost, Seth pulled them both into a dark hole. With the wind no longer around them, the cape just withered down. Atem lowered to his arms and knees; Seth stayed standing and looking around, or as much as he could at least.

Hearing the Pharaoh pant had Seth worried and a bit...aroused.

Looking down only confirmed the arousal he felt.

"You doing that isn't helping Atem." Seth calmly stated.

Not moving from his position, Atem looked to his right and saw the arousal from beneath Seth's clothing start to show. Smirking, Atem decided to see how far he could push the High Priest.

"And what is it _exactly_ that I'm doing?" Seth could feel his eye twitch.

"Is it me panting as if the life of depends on it?" Seth's arousal seemed to grow harder with that statement.

"Is it me on my hands and knees?" Seth's body shook with excitement from the exoticness Atem was voicing out. Atem crawled over to Seth and went to his knees.

"Is it me knowing exactly what you want?" Seth's breath hitched at that very statement. Atem helped him untie the belt around Seth's clothing. When he succeeded, he than continued on.

"Or is it you getting turned on by every little thing that I said?" Without waiting for Seth to respond, Atem took Seth into his mouth in the gulp. Reaching behind him with one hand, he felt a wall and leaned against it with his hand; while his free hand found its way to Atem's silky hair.

The Pharaoh deep-throated the High Priest until he could go no further. When he felt Seth being to calm down he hummed. Seth's entire being shook and moved from the wall to have both his hands grab onto Atem's hair. Feeling those hands tighten to a little too tight, Atem moved his mouth until it held just the head of the arousal. Moving his tongue around, he let it move between the uncircumsized skin.

"Atem!" Seth barely made out. Ignoring him for the moment, the Pharaoh continued his onslaught. He brought one of his hands the arousal and wrapped around him. His free hand started to undo his own clothing.

Barely seeing what the Pharaoh was doing, Seth tried to keep his eyes open but that hand! It was carassing him to obilvion!

And that mouth!

It wasn't the mouth of a mighty Pharaoh! But of the most expensive piece of "jewelry" one might find in a remote region.

When the hand left his arousal, he looked to see it disappear beneath Atem. Knowing what the other was doing, he pulled Atem's mouth from his arousal and knelt down to begin devouring those lips for himself.

Seth brought the Pharaoh closer to him; as their arousals pressed hard against each other, he moved one his hands to the back of Pharaoh's head and other other to help move that torturous hand in and out of that ass.

Atem knew his punishment was coming but until it did, he was going to enjoy this excitement. Feeling Seth's hand on his and helping it go in his ass, had him moaning. The moaning was only devoured with Seth's mouth over his.

Removing his mouth from Atem, he reached the other's ear and whispered in it, "You better be ready!"

Roughly, Seth removed the Pharaoh's clothing and threw them behind him and turned the Pharaoh onto his hands and knees. While he watched Atem continue to pant like a dog, he slowly removed his clothing. The little light he had, he saw Atem's arousal jump and the cold air. An idea came to his mind, he kept his right hand on the ground when he leaned over the Pharoh's begging body.

He used his free hand to fondle Atem's nipples. This time it was Atem that was shaking and breathing like no other.

"Ready?"

Before Atem had a moment to speak, Seth roughly slammed into Atem. Atem's entire body tensed at the rough intrusion but wasn't able to recover when Seth started to thrust in and out.

The hand that was carassing his nipples removed itself. Without warning, a cold hand wrapped itself around his arousal.

"Seth! That's cold!" Atem tried to move from the freezing hand but Seth situated them so Atem couldn't move from it or him. He had moved his left arm under Yami's left arm and entwined their fingers together.

"This is your punishment, remember?"

Their bodies continued to move together when they finally found the maddening pounding that worked together. Whenever Seth moved from Atem, Atem would move away but only until the arousal's head was all that was left in him. Than they would slam against each other. Seth finding nirvana in that warm seath that safely wrapped around his arousal. Atem would find pure white when his sweet spot would be hit with each thrust.

Seth could feel Atem's body begin to shake, especially his legs. Knowing his Pharaoh, the Pharaoh wouldn't last much longer. Thrusting harder and touching the Pharaoh's arousal, Atem finally came. That tight warmth squeezed Seth's arousal so hard, he came within a minute after Atem. He kept thrusting until his body couldn't take anymore, than he landed on top of Atem.

Despite his body shaking, the cold ground was not what it wanted to feel.

"COLD!!!" Atem tried to move but Seth's heavy body refused to give leeway. "MOVE!!"

Hearing his lover's demand and the feeling the shiver, he moved them until they lay on top of their clothing. Atem snuggled up so he lay partly on Seth with his head on Seth's collarbone. Seth waited for Atem to situate himself before he entwined their hands together and started to rub the Pharoh's back.

"So, where exactly are we?" Atem asked.

"Its a secret location, only I know of. Its part of the castle."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it leds up to my room."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, if i wanted to escape, you would show me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Atem breathed in Seth's scent.

"You're about to be punished again." Seth voiced out.

"Really?"

Rolling them over, Seth hung over Atem and saw Atem smile.

"Yes, my love." Leaning down, he captured Atem's lips with his own.

"Than you better start, my Priest." Atem wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and waited for his punishment to begin.

* * *

**So, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
